My new chrysanthemum cultivar originated as a seedling which resulted from my crossing of Yellow Augusta with Dark Flamenco as the pollen parent (both unpatented) in 1973 at De Lier, Holland, in the course of my efforts to produce improved chrysanthemums for the commercial market. I propagated this new plant at De Lier, Holland, by means of cuttings from the original plant and through successive generations by vegetative cuttings and determined that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and thus appear to be firmly fixed.
This new plant is now being propagated for commercial purposes, by means of vegetative cuttings, at West Chicago, Ill., and at Cortez, Fla., U.S.A.